Discord in New York
by MystereKitsune
Summary: A girl with a mysterious past. Strange incidents occurring around New York while Tintin and his friends as they're in the city. Murder, mystery and romance are sure to occur! M for now, may change later on TintinXOC Please read and review!
1. Meetings

Tintin rubbed his hands together trying to get warm as he waited in line with Snowy who was sniffing the air. His bright sky blue eyes looking at the display of food as he ran a hand through his ginger hair to fix his tuft as he smiled politely at the girl behind the cashier he ordered his coffee.

As he gazed to the clock waiting patiently as he looked out the window at New York. He had joined the professor who had been raving about his colleague who had disappeared while conducting some very important research while helping out on a case. Curious Tintin, Snowy and Captain Haddock joined professor Calculus on his flight to help continue the work and find his friend. Now, for now they were now enjoying the city of New York.

"Here you go sir." The girl said with a warm smile as Tintin took the coffee and tipped his hat taking a quick sip and smiled as he left the coffee shop and returned to the cold, crisp New York air.

"Freezing out here." He murmured as he started walking, Snowy barking his agreement as they passed an elderly couple on the street. He smiled to himself as he continued walking, he liked New York City. The city was never asleep, always awake and alert. Something about the atmosphere of the city was intriguing and called to his taste for adventure. "Better get back to the hotel Snowy, the captain's probably waiting for us."

Making their way across the street they headed towards the Four Seasons. When he heard a yell and a crash with a thug landing at his feet, he jumped back in surprise before peering into the ally. There stood in the middle of three thugs was a teenager. Tintin craned his neck trying to get a better angle to see if the teen was male or female when one of them pulled out a knife from behind.

"Look out!" he shouted and raced forward knocking the man to the ground before he could cause the teen harm.

"Damn you!" the man snarled as Tintin got off him in a heartbeat and dodged a blow. 'Gotta be careful'.

"Duck!" a voice ordered and with one punch the thug was out cold at their feet.

"Thanks for that." Tintin turned to the teen when he froze. "You're a girl?" Said girl rested a hand on her hip as one of her eyebrows rose giving him an amused smile.

"Really? I had no idea, thanks for the information I can finally sleep at night now." She replied rolling her eyes as she stretched her arms above her head. 'What a peculiar girl.' Tintin watched her thoughtfully as he finally got a good look at her. She was about a foot shorter than him, with dirty blonde hair hidden because of the newsboy cap she had on. Her eyes reminded him of sea glass with flecks of gold, which were clear as day and full of light. She had a sharp oval shaped face and full rosy lips. She was wearing a leather bomber pilot jacket and jeans with old leather army boots. She had a good figure, not to curvy, slim with an agile build. Looking at her now he realized she couldn't be more than nineteen, maybe twenty.

"Oi! What did you two do?" The pair turned to see more men rushing towards them.

"They just keep coming, they're like cockroaches." She groaned. "Annoying little pests." Sighing she shook her head and then grabbed Tintin's hand dragging him along coffee cup forgotten as they rushed down the busy streets Snowy on their heels. Keeping up with the mysterious girl as she let go of his hand he followed her ignoring the shouts and yells of people.

As they turned a corner she pulled him to the side into an alleyway and waited controlling her breathing as the men ran past their hiding place and disappeared from their sight. Letting out a breath and girl let out a laugh.

"Who were they?" Tintin asked the girl as he caught his breath.

"Thugs, criminals, conmen, take your pick." She replied with a shrug as she fixed her hat and turned to where open busy streets.

"And what were you doing getting involved with them?" Tintin asked frowning at her attitude. "It's dangerous for a girl."

"Unlike you I don't have option of living the comfy lifestyle you obviously lead." She shot back her tone icy and her eyes cold. "I've had to survive on the streets here since I was eight. Tell me, what were you doing when you were eight? Living in alleys and fending for your life?" Tintin was quiet as he contemplated the girl's words. "Unlike you I've been forced to live in the shadows of the city. While you've probably lived in the warmth of the city lights." With that she turned to the busy streets her face set in a cold look. "Those who live in the light are a bunch of fools. Always thinking nothing will happen, their lives are set, yet they never think that the path they lead has so many twists and turns that even they cannot endure and survive from and don't forget selfish, thinking only of themselves and their own safety." With that she headed down the alley but stopped turning to give Tintin one more glance. "I'll thank you at least, most people just continue walking never giving it another glance. You didn't, maybe the world isn't as selfish as it appears to be sometimes."

Tintin couldn't help but feel a smile tug at his lips, happy about her words before he remembered an important question he had kept asking himself.

"Wait what's your-" he stopped seeing that he and Snowy were alone in the alley, the mysterious girl gone, disappeared into thin air. "Name…." Tintin looked down the alley carefully seeing no trace or hair of the girl. "How strange eh Snowy?" He looked down at his companion who stared up at his owner tilting his head slightly as Tintin gave him a small smile. "Come on Snowy, we've left the captain waiting long enough."

* * *

><p>As she turned the corner of the alley she turned to where the ginger stood and watched him carefully as he talked to his furry companion.<p>

"Weird guy." She murmured as she tilted her head slightly watching him. "Something about him is familiar though." She looked up at the dark night sky musing when she shrugged. "Not my problem, doubt I'll see him again anytime soon. Still, thanks red." Turning away from him she continued walking disappearing into the shadows of the city of New York.

* * *

><p>Tintin was quiet as they returned to the hotel room and frowned as he saw that the captain was passed out on the bed with a large bottle of whisky right beside him.<p>

"Really captain?" Tintin said amused as he shook his head and closed the door behind him as Snowy fell asleep at the foot of the bed. Letting out a chuckle he slipped out of his jacket and rested it on the chair in front of the desk along with his hat and slipped into a pair of pajamas before turning to the view of New York. Running a hand through his hair he pulled the curtains closed and collapsed right onto the bed tired after everything, his dreams consisting of a girl with eyes that were the color of sea glass.

* * *

><p><strong>The next morning...<strong>

"What's wrong with you?" Captain Haddock asked his young friend curiously as he stared out the window blankly. His mind full of the mysterious girl from last night.

'Tell me, what were you doing when you were eight? Living in alleys and fending for your life?' Her words and her anger hadn't left his mind ever since he went to sleep last night.

"Tintin?" He blinked his mind returning to the present as he turned to captain Haddock blinking confused before giving the captain an apologetic smile.

"Sorry captain, my mind was elsewhere." Tintin apologized as their breakfast came.

"Apparently, usually when you're in a daze like that it's because you're thinking about a-" Captain Haddock stopped, turning to Tintin frowning. He knew his friend had an unquenchable thirst for adventure. "You've gotten yourself involved with something haven't ya? Blistering barnacles Tintin! We're here for three days and you're-"

"I'm not though!" Tintin laughed giving his old friend an assuring smile. Captain Haddock raised his eyebrows giving Tintin a curious stare.

"Then what is it?" Captain Haddock asked confused. Tintin turned to look out the window as Snowy looked up at his master curiously as he sat up and started eating.

"Right now, just a curiosity."

* * *

><p>"We're meeting the professor here?" Tintin asked as he turned to captain Haddock confused as Snowy sat between the two men curious. It was a crime scene. Why would the professor be at a crime scene?<p>

"Since his colleague disappeared they asked the professor to stand in while they searched for him and their suspect." The pair turned to the police officer at the front who gave them a smile. "My name is Duke Patterson. I'm one of the detectives working on the case, it's nice to meet friends of the professor, I must say. He's quite a character." Tintin looked at the man curious, he was in his mid-forties, heavy build with thick black hair and a sharp jaw. His eyes were the color of ivy with flecks of gray full of wisdom and kindness. He wore a plain suit with a long black jacket and a fedora and was watching them quite carefully.

"You're not kidding." Captain Haddock muttered under his breath much to their amusement.

"We're also getting another consult for the crime scene, knows a thing or two and has quite a sharp eye. Also, knows a bit about the dark part of the city." Duke said.

"Know him?" Tintin asked not noticing Snowy's ears pick up as he turned to his right his nose twitching as he caught a familiar scent.

"Him is actually me and last time I checked I wasn't a guy." Tintin turned stunned to see the girl from yesterday giving him an apathetic stare. "Never thought I'd see you again, Red." Tintin blinked surprised by the nickname she had given him. Sure he had ginger hair, but why give him a nickname?

"You know him?" the detective asked the girl surprised, she turned to him and nodded.

"Yeah, helped me last night."

"What did you do?"

"They started it." She huffed crossing her arms and pouting much to Tintin's amusement. 'How cute.' He blinked as the thought crossed his mind and as quickly as it had come it had disappeared. "Now can I get to work so I can just as quickly leave?"

"She's going to help you?" Captain Haddock asked the officer stunned as he finally found his voice.

"Nothing gets by you does it Sherlock?" she replied as she walked past them and slipped past the bright yellow tape.

"Sorry about that." Duke said sheepishly as they turned to where the girl had gone and watched as she assessed the crime scene taking in every detail. "She's got a bit of smart mouth. I've told her multiple times that it'll get her into trouble someday."

"Funny, my mom told me the same thing when I was five!" they heard her reply. Tintin snorted at that while officer Duke gave the girl a wry look.

"Can't you behave yourself for five minutes?" he asked as she talked to another officer who was writing whatever she said down eagerly.

"If I did that would make your live easier. And I have more fun making it more difficult." She replied as the officer rushed off with his notepad.

"Idiot."

"Jackass." Tintin blinked stunned by their insults. Never had in all his life had he heard a woman, much less a girl swear in front of him. Even Captain Haddock was at a loss for words.

"You done?" the detective asked as the girl returned to the group.

"Yeah." She replied with a sigh as she gave him a pointed stare. "Is that all your highness?"

"Most likely."

"You owe me now you know."

"Yes I do." He said with a grin as she gave him a wry look.

"Oh that reminds me." The girl said before turning to Tintin and pulled a wallet out of her pocket and threw it to a surprised Tintin. "You might want to be more careful about where you keep your wallet and who you bump into." Tintin blinked before realizing it was his wallet she had given her.

"How on earth?" he asked her stunned.

"Did a man with a goatee bump into you? Late twenties? Tall, about five foot nine, maybe ten. Short proper inky black hair and dark coal black eyes. Wears a suit and a fedora?" she asked giving him an amused smile. He blinked instantly remembering the man. "Yeah, old friend, fantastic pickpocket I must say, gave him the nickname Fingers."

"You know a pickpocket?" Duke asked giving the girl a stern look.

"And you're asking a girl from the streets to consult on a case. What sounds like more sense?" she replied rolling her eyes at him. "A girl from the streets knowing a pickpocket, or being asked to consult one a case by a detective, tell me which one makes more sense to you?" He shrugged as the girl rolled her eyes before turning to Tintin, Captain Haddock and Detective Patterson. "Anyway I'm off. If you need help you know where to find me." She said as she walked past Tintin their eyes meeting briefly before she continued on her way. As he watched her he turned to the detective curious.

"Who is she?" he asked even more intrigued by the girl.

"Oh that's Christine. She's appeared on the streets nine years ago, no history, no past. I took her in when she was ten but she's hardly ever home. She graduated from high school when she was sixteen, went to Harvard and then Oxford with several degrees. She works with the police station and along with me whenever I need her help. She lives on both sides of New York, light and dark. Mostly dark though, she's a stubborn one I'll tell ya, never gives up and is quite a spitfire when she wants to be." Duke explained as he watched Christine disappear into the crowd. "She's quite a mysterious though, and sometimes it's hard to know what's going through her head even though I've known her for nine years."

Tintin turned to where the girl disappeared, his curiosity spiked even more.

'Who exactly are you Christine? And what exactly happened to you so long ago?'

* * *

><p><strong>And done! My first ever Tintin fanfic, honestly the idea just came to me today. So tell me what did you guys think? Did you like it? Should I continue cause I'm still wondering if I should or not. Tell me what you think and please, PLEASE review suggesting any ideas and giving advice.<strong>


	2. Introductions

**To my first reviewers, thank you so much for the compliments and encouragement! I'll do my best with updating but I'll warn you now that I do take a while sometimes! Anyway, let's get on with the story!**

* * *

><p>Christine was quiet as she sat at her table waiting for her coffee ignoring the stares and whispers of other customers. She knew to them she looked weird. What girl today wore a leather bomber jacket, jeans and army boots? None, most usually wore dresses, skirts and blouses. She snorted at the idea of wearing a frilly dress. 'I'd drink cyanide before I'd ever consider it.' She thought stubbornly. As she leaned back crossing her legs her thoughts returned to the case. 'One bullet to the head, not a lot of residue so the gun was fired from a fair distance, shooter has decent aim I'll admit. Not a hit man, most likely someone involved in the case. Still, there are a few dirty cops and detectives I'll have to be wary about while getting involved.'<p>

"Why hello again." Christine frowned as she saw Red smiling at me his terrier sitting at his feet as he barked at the girl as her coffee arrived.

"If I had known any better I would have said you're following me." Christine mused as she gave him a wry look. "Meet up with your professor?"

"I did." He said as he fixed his hat. "Mind if I join you?"

"Free country." She replied as she sipped her coffee watching him as he pulled up the chair across from her and sat down Snowy lying at his feet as he watched the citizens of New York walk by. "I suspect you have some questions for me right?"

"What gave me away?" Tintin asked smiling as the waiter took his order.

"The gleam in your eye, I've seen it in many reporters eyes before, but." I cut him off before he could talk. "You seem to be a bit more intelligent to be a reporter saying useless quotes and idiocy like that. I'm guessing journalist?" He grinned as he said that, Christine held back the blush as his eyes lit up in delight.

"That's right." He said. "You know you're quite intelligent Christine." She watched him carefully over the rim of her cup before setting it down.

"Duke told me my name didn't he?" she asked annoyed as she let out a sigh.

"That's right, my name is Tintin by the way." He said holding out his hand. She looked at him before it clicked.

"The Tintin? No wonder I thought you looked familiar, seen you in the papers several times." She said looking at him impressed as she shook his head. "From drug smuggling, to kidnapping, finding treasure and going to the moon, anything you haven't done yet?"

"Breathed underwater." He said thoughtfully making her laugh. "Still need to do that."

"Tell me when you figure it out." She chuckled as his order came.

"Will do." He smiled liking her better with a smile. "You should smile more. It suits you more than a frown." She was quiet when he said that, flattered as she picked up her cup.

"Don't have much to smile about sadly." She replied as she finished her drink and set it down as he slipped Snowy the bone from his chicken wing. "So what was it you wanted to ask me Red?"

"How much do you know about this case?" he asked curious.

"Everything, from suspects, statements, crime scenes, bullets found, to chemicals left behind. Sadly, what we can't figure out is how it's all tied together." Christine sighed irritated as she took off her hat letting her long dirty blonde hair fall. Tintin felt his mouth go dry as she ran a hand through her shiny, silky locks fixing it so it was out of her face. It reached down to the back of her neck helping frame her face giving her a mature air. 'Gorgeous' He thought as he sipped his coffee. "I've heard some rumours, some crazier than the others. But what's odd about the case is the combination of chemicals and the victims."

"How so?" Tintin asked intrigued when he saw Christine stiffen, a mask of indifference wash over her as she looked over his shoulder, as he was about to turn Christine lightly stepped on his foot stopping him before he could as she lifted her empty cup to her lips.

"Don't move and don't turn around. We're being watched." She murmured, lips hidden by her cup. "Keep calm and follow my lead. Got it?" With a subtle nod as he forked a piece of chicken into his mouth she set the cup down and stretched her arms over her head as they got more attention from the other customers and workers.

Snowy sat up on edge as Tintin finished his meal and paid much to Christine's annoyance.

"I can pay for myself." She said as they got up and made their way slowly away from the café. Tintin gave her a warm smile as she pouted.

"But I wanted to." He chuckled as she took his arm. He reddened slightly as she rested her head on her shoulder.

"Sorry, easiest way to talk without them seeing." She murmured a light blush on her face.

"Are they still following us? Tintin murmured back relaxing slightly as they turned the corner and kept going down the street.

"Sadly." She replied irritation lacing her voice watching the glass windows seeing the two figures in the distance slipping through the crowd carefully keeping a safe distance.

"What do they look like?" Tintin asked as they stopped at the crossroads.

"Both tall, wearing plain suits, one on the right has chestnut hair combed back, and sharp calculating sea green eyes. About five foot eleven. The other is about six foot one, with slick greasy black hair and a bushy moustache along with a fedora. His eyes are a cold onyx." She murmured back. "And they armed. Greasy has a gun hidden in the pocket of his jacket, and a knife up his sleeve. Chestnut has a gun hidden in his coat pocket as well with a chain in the other." Tintin inwardly laughed at her nicknames while assessing the situation. "They're most likely going to try cornering us. We're going to keep walking until we get to the subway and lose them there."

"How?" Tintin murmured back curious to her plan as Snowy kept to his side waiting patiently as the light turned red and people started moving. The couple increased their pace slightly as they got through the crowd and started heading down the stairs.

"Just trust me alright?" she replied keeping her expression relaxed as they went down into the subway passing by people paying for tickets and heading down towards the train when a train arrived and a rush of people coming from work suddenly filled the station. Tintin's pulled Christine closer as the rush of people moved forward.

Christine kept the blush off their face as they heard curses before them, her face breaking into a sly grin. 'Just try and catch us now.'

"We're going to catch that train." She murmured and broke into a run, Tintin's hand in her own as he picked up Snowy and ran after her. He spotted a moving train pulling out of the station and jumped onto the ledge just as the train pulled away from the station and held onto the door as they turned to the men trying to keep up. "Bye! Better luck next time!" Tintin laughed as she waved grinning with glee as the pair of thugs glared back at her.

"Come on, let's go inside." He chuckled opening the door for her.

"Let's." she said fixing her cap on her head as he followed her inside and put Snowy down after closing the door behind them. He watched Christine impressed as she ignored the stares from the other passengers and followed her lead as she took a seat right next to the exit and rested her elbow on the back of the seat gazing out the window deep in thought.

"Come on Snowy." Tintin murmured to his furry companion making his way to Christine taking the seat next to her. The pair was quiet as they ignored the whispers from the passengers lost in their thoughts. Tintin leaned back in his seat resting his head against the metal frame of the subway cart glancing at Christine from the corner of his eyes.

Her posture was relaxed and full of confidence. Unlike most women she was quiet and thoughtful, and maybe a bit blunt with quite an impressive attitude, definitely different from Bianca Castafiore the opera singer. He couldn't help but be attracted to that. Along with her intelligence she was very different from women today.

"Something wrong?" he blinked as he watched Christine turn her head slightly and look at him eyebrow raised.

"Where are we going?" he asked getting away from his earlier train of thought.

"Anywhere." Christine replied. "I'm planning on grabbing a cab when we get off at the next stop. "How about you?"

"Was thinking of exploring New York, would you care to join me? We could continue discussing the case that way." Tintin replied with a smile as Christine tilted her head watching him carefully before returning his smile with a small one of his own.

"Why not?" she replied with a shrug as they arrived at the next station and waited until everyone was off before getting off themselves. "Let's go." With that they left the station at relaxed and at ease.

* * *

><p>"It's absolutely mystifying I'll tell you, after shooting their victims the criminals use a kind of chemical residue that erases all traces of evidence and fingerprints but leaves the symbol of the Ouroboros behind." Professor Calculus said thoughtfully as captain Haddock got another glass of whisky. "What's curious though is that the symbol of the Ouroboros means the cycle, death and life. A balance, I can't help but wonder if the criminals are obsessed with it. What do you think Tintin?" The professor blinked as he noticed that he wasn't there with him and the captain and turned to his old friend surprised. "Why he's not here! Where on earth did Tintin go?" Professor Calculus questioned Captain Haddock looked at the professor amused as he drank his whisky. 'He finally notices.' The captain thought inwardly chuckling as he set his drink down on the table. They had just arrived back at the Four Seasons an hour ago after leaving the crime scene. Captain Haddock looked at the professor remembering their young friend's words.<p>

'_I want to talk to Christine about the case. After I'm done I'll come back.'_ Captain Haddock smiled to himself, remembering the curious glint in Tintin's eyes. Personally he was happy to see that his young friend was interested in a woman for once, even if she did have a mysterious past and an odd sense of fashion than most women today.

"He went off to talk to one of the investigators." Captain Haddock replied as he sipped his whisky.

"Went off to golf? Why you should have told me beforehand! I would have loved to join him!" the professor said exasperated. Captain Haddock sighed irritated as he pinched the bridge of his nose. 'I should have gone with Tintin.'

"Never mind." He muttered.

"Mime? What mime?" the professor said baffled as he looked around the restaurant looking for said mime.

"I'm going to need a stronger drink." Captain Haddock muttered as he felt a headache coming on to his dismay as he sat back in his chair when his day just took a turn for the worst.

"Why Captain Hoddack it's you!" a shrill voice said in the upmost in delight. Captain Haddock stiffened. His face losing all color in a second as he recognized the voice and heard footsteps coming towards their table and stop behind him. Gulping slightly he turned as he saw the banshee standing right behind him beaming brightly.

"Thundering typhoons." He muttered as she took the seat next to them.

"Why Signora Castafiore, what brings you here?" Professor Calculus asked surprised as her maid Irma appeared carrying two large suitcases and several little bags.

"Why I was asked to perform at the Gala being held tonight at the Four Seasons. Quite an honour if I say so myself!" Signora Castafiore said brightly much to the Captain's displeasure and professor Calculus's confusion.

"Picking plums? In early spring?" the professor asked confused.

Signora Castafiore laughed while Captain Haddock prayed to any god listening to save him from this torture.

* * *

><p>"Ouroboros Organization?" Tintin replied curious after listening to what Christine had learned while working on the case.<p>

"Yeah, those living in the shadows have nicknamed them the Snakes, since the Ouroboros is the symbol of a snake eating its tail. No one likes getting involved with those creeps. Most of their members are literally insane and are obsessed with the idea of eternal life." Christine said grimly as they walked up to the Four Seasons. "They're mostly involved with human trafficking, opium smuggling and human experimentation. They're a sick lot I'll tell ya. But they're never this obvious when dealing with people, mostly because they're not very vocal and no one has a clue who's involved with the group. It's pretty much shrouded in mystery and their plans right are a mystery too. Either they're sending a message to someone, or they're after something and those poor victims got in the way or they threatened the organization. Honestly there are too many sceneries and ideas to what's going on."

"Sounds troublesome." Tintin said sympathetically as Snowy ran to the door of the hotel as they made their way up the steps.

"That's an understatement." Christine sighed as they made their way to the door. "Anyway, I better get going."

"How about dinner first?" Christine stopped turning to Tintin surprised as he held the door open. "Please, I insist." Christine looked at him thoughtfully as Tintin's heart speed up. 'Please say yes, please say yes, please say yes-'

"Why? She asked curiously cutting off his train of thought as he calmed down his heart.

"Why not?" he replied honestly as he held the door open for her waiting to find out her answer. She looked at him thoughtfully before sighing.

"Alright, but only because you owe me since you've been questioning me all day." She said her cheeks reddening slightly to his delight.

"If you say so." He replied with a grin as she rolled her eyes at him amused as she accompanied him inside both of them greeted by the warmth and noise of people inside.

"Why Tintin how nice to see you again!" Tintin stiffened as he spotted Signora Castafiore heading towards him Captain Haddock, professor Calculus and Irma in tow. Christine turned to Tintin eyebrow raised as she saw him pale slightly.

"Friend of yours?" she asked amused as his face regained color.

"You could say that." He replied weakly as the banshee advanced stopping right in front of the couple. "Signora Castafiore, what brings you here?"

"She's been asked to sing at some gala the hotel is hosting tonight." Captain Haddock answered for the Signora his expression stormy. "And she's informed us we're to be her guests." 'Oh dear.' Tintin thought weakly as Christine blinked surprised.

"And who's this?" Signora Castafiore asked curious as she turned to Christine.

"Ah, this is Christine. She's a friend of mine." Tintin said smiling as Christine smiled at the older woman warily.

"Hello dear, it's very nice to meet you!" Signora Castafiore said passionately as she took the poor girl's hands. "Why you must join us too!"

"Oh no I couldn't-" Christine started weakly only to be cut off by the Diva.

"Nonsense! Now, we're going to get ready in my room. I'll see you three later, be ready at six!" Signora Castafiore said beaming brilliantly before dragging Christine towards the elevator with Irma following. Christine sent Tintin an alarmed expression. He could only stand there stunned at the abrupt appearance of the Milanese Nightingale who was giving him whiplash already as she disappeared into the elevator with the object of his affections.

"Tintin." Captain Haddock said bringing the boy out of his thoughts. "I think your friend has just been kidnapped."

"Sadly." Tintin said weakly.

"I wish the poor thing luck. She's going to need it." Captain Haddock said sympathetically remembering the girl's look of alarm as she had been dragged away by the older woman.

"Duck? What duck? And who was that girl that Signora Castafiore took with her?" Professor Calculus asked completely out of the loop. Captain Haddock and Tintin exchanged a look before sighing both of them thinking the same thing.

This was going to be a long night.


	3. Party With A Little Bit of Chaos

"I'm going to murder her." Christine muttered under her breath as Irma tended to her.

"It's true Signora can be a bit much at times, but she means well." Irma said softly as she gave the girl a small smile. Christine sighed before giving a small nod.

"Irma! Where's that dress the Count sent us? That darling black one!" Signora Castafiore asked. "We need to change the size so it fits dear Christine." Christine paled at the word 'dress'. 'If it's a frilly one I'm going to kill her consequences be damned.'

"It should be in the suitcases Signora." Irma said as she finished with Christine's hair.

"Thank you." Christine said as Irma set down the hairbrush. She gave the young girl a smile before resting a hand on her shoulder.

"It's not a problem, I assure you." Irma said smiling kindly as she went off to help Signora Castafiore. Christine sighed as she sat back in her chair and looked into the mirror she could hardly believe it was her.

"Here we are!" Christine inwardly winced at Signora Castafiore's shrill voice. 'Come on Chris, take deep breaths. The dress can't be that bad. Right?' Dread filled the girl's stomach as she turned around and slowly made her way out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. "What do you think dear?" Christine stopped as she looked at the dress, her face breaking into a small smile as all sense of dread disappeared in an instant.

"It's perfect." She murmured softly as she looked over the dress. Signora Castafiore beamed while Irma smiled happily taking out her sewing kit.

"Then let's get to work!"

* * *

><p><strong>With the boys...<strong>

"Blistering barnacles Tintin! Calm down! That old banshee couldn't have done much harm to your friend." Captain Haddock said wryly as his young friend paced back and forth in the lobby. "At least, I hope so."

"You're not helping Captain." Tintin said as he ran a hand through his hair doing his best to try and calm down.

"Tintin, ready for the gala?" professor Calculus asked as he appeared, pendulum in hand.

"He still has that blasted thing?" captain Haddock said in disbelief as Tintin laughed his worry lessening slightly.

"Boys!" Tintin stiffened as captain Haddock prayed that hopefully nothing would happen and that his ears wouldn't bleed too badly. The professor just stood there carefree and oblivious as always. "Ah good you're ready!" Tintin turned to see Signora Castafiore and Irma descend the stairway swiftly, wearing a blinding red satin strapless dress with several ruffles going down the side and matching red heels and along with her famous Castafiore emerald and of course her pearls. Irma followed wearing a modest sea blue dress, but who Tintin didn't see was Christine.

"Where's Christine?" Tintin asked weakly as he turned to the blonde banshee.

"Why she's right here." Signora Castafiore turned blinking as she saw the blonde wasn't with her. "What a shy thing, I'll go get her. Christine!"

'Shit.' Said girl thought as she spotted the banshee. She had been had been hoping to sneak away, but sadly, luck was not on her side as Signora Castafiore took her hand and dragged her towards the staircase. 'God help me.'

"Isn't she stunning?" Tintin turned back to the staircase his mouth going dry as he stood there at a loss for words. Captain Haddock let out a low whistle as he spotted the girl who was trying, unsuccessfully to get away from the banshee. 'Gorgeous.' Tintin thought as Christine looked towards him nervous and extremely embarrassed.

Her hair had been put up in a loose bun, leaving her side bangs to help frame her face. A light amount of mascara with a decent amount of eyeliner helping bring out her sea glass coloured eyes giving her a natural, yet defined beauty. Her lips were as red as roses and her dress was a stunning strapless black silk dress hugging her curves modestly. Two pieces of long rolled up silk went around her waist and the bottom of her chest making it seem separate slightly from the bottom circle skirt. Christine gave Tintin a small smile as she descended the stairs and took his hand as Signora Castafiore finally released the poor girl from her clutches.

"Now, I'll see you two in the ballroom, Captain Paddock! Let's go!" she said as she grabbed Captain Haddock and dragged him down the hall with Irma and professor Calculus following them.

"Poor soul." Christine said wryly as he paled before turning to Tintin who was staring at her. "What?"

"You look gorgeous." Tintin said with a soft smile making Christine blush.

"Can't believe she got me into a dress, hate them, they're inconvenient." She replied pouting slightly. Tintin laughed as he took her hand and kissed it making her blush even more.

"You still look lovely."

"Smooth talker." He chuckled as he held out his arm smiling as she took it.

"Shall we go rescue the captain?"

"We'd need an army and that still wouldn't be enough." Christine replied wryly making Tintin laugh before feeling a chill go up her spin and stiffened.

"Christine?" Christine turned slightly seeing nothing but guests talking and laughing pleasantly. "Is something wrong?"

"I have a bad feeling something's going to happen." Christine said turning to Tintin worry flashing through her eyes. He looked at her thoughtful before looking around.

"Should we keep our guard up?" he asked making her smile wryly.

"Is that a rhetorical question?" she replied making him chuckle.

"Who knows? Guess we'll just wait and see what happens." Tintin replied as they headed towards the ballroom. Christine was silent as she looked around carefully, her feeling of foreboding still not going away. 'Hopefully **nothing** will happen.' She thought to herself bracing herself for whatever the gala would promise to bring.

* * *

><p>"So tell me, where's your dog?" Christine asked as they were seated.<p>

"Snowy? In our room sleeping, he seemed tired so I thought I'd let him rest tonight." Tintin replied as Captain Haddock got his whisky.

"Lucky thing." Christine sighed much to Tintin's amusement.

"Who's this Tintin?" Christine and Tintin turned to see professor Calculus and Irma join their table.

"Professor Calculus, meet Christine, Christine this is professor Calculus." Tintin said as he introduced the pair.

"Nice to meet you." Christine said as she shook the captain's hand.

"Yes the weather's dreadful, but what's your name?" Christine blinked at the man before turning to Tintin confused.

"He's hard of hearing." Tintin explained Christine nodded understanding as she turned to professor Calculus.

"My name is Christine." Christine said looking professor Calculus straight in the eye.

"Christine, what a pretty name!" professor Calculus said delighted as Tintin looked at the pair stunned.

"How on earth?" Tintin said turning to Christine stupefied as the professor turned to him.

"Yes I hope they serve duck too." Professor Calculus said brightly making the girl laugh and Tintin sigh smiling amused.

"I just made sure I enunciated correctly while looking him in the eye. He can read lips even though he does use his hearing best he can." Christine explained to Tintin with a grin.

"Good to know." Tintin said thoughtfully as he turned to the professor.

"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for coming tonight." All eyes turned to the floor and those at Tintin and Christine's table except for Irma and professor Calculus paled as the man introduced Signora Castafiore to the stage.

"Blistering barnacles our ears are going to bleed." Captain Haddock moaned as he downed another glass of whisky.

"Pour me a glass please." Christine said as she held out her cup.

"Aye lassie." Captain Haddock said as he poured her a generous amount.

"You two are blowing this out of proportion." Tintin said wryly. The pair gave him a 'Are you kidding me look' making him shake his head in defeat. "Well, maybe not too much but still."

"It was nice knowing you Tintin." Captain Haddock said full of sorrow as Christine finished her glass in one go. It was when Signora Castafiore finally started singing did the three wince as her shrill voice made their ears ring.

"I'm going to need a stronger drink." Christine said weakly as the captain finished all the whisky in one go.

"Thundering typhoons, how can they stand this?" Captain Haddock asked in disbelief as he looked at all the other guests.

"Quite easily it seems." Tintin said amused as their server brought them larger and stronger bottle of whisky. "You two should really slow down though." He watched the pair amused as they served themselves some more alcohol.

"We will." Christine assured him. "But after she's done, then we'll celebrate with champagne. Right captain?"

"Aye!" Captain Haddock said raising his glass to her. The two grinned like a pair of hyena's making Tintin laugh as he shook his head. It was until ten minutes later that the Signora had finished singing that they broke out the bottle of champagne.

"How lovely, you've ordered champagne! What's the occasion?" Signora Castafiore asked looking absolutely delighted and completely oblivious to the reason behind the delicious drink.

"To your return." Christine lied smoothly. 'And to the end of our suffering.' She thought as she sipped the champagne like the innocent little girl she was not. Tintin snorted while the Captain grinned at the girl. The professor and Irma just sat there conversing deeply unaware of the discussion between their companions.

"How sweet of you darling!" she said happily as she clapped her hands together when the band started to play as Tintin handed the Signora a glass. 'Oh if she only knew the truth.' Tintin thought amused as one of the guests came up to their table and started talking to their singer.

"If you excuse me, I've people to see!" she said as she was led away from their table waving as if she was royalty.

"She's quite." Christine stopped looking thoughtful as she looked for the perfect word.

"Suffocating?" Captain Haddock asked.

"Flamboyant?" Tintin supplied smiling at the girl.

"Theatrical, in both matter and attitude." Christine replied as she set down her drink and looked at the pair amused. When she stiffened looking unbelievable grim as she spotted something or something in the crowd.

"Christine?" Tintin said surprised as she got up.

"Excuse me for a moment." She replied her eyes full of fire as she left the table to Tintin's confusion.

"Women, can't live with them, can't- No that's about it." Captain Haddock hiccupped. Tintin sighed taking his drink.

"I think that's enough for you right now captain. Would you keep an eye on him please Irma?" Tintin pleaded giving her an apologetic smile as he interrupted her conversation with professor Calculus.

"Of course, now go find Christine." Irma said giving the boy a warm smile as he sighed with relief and went off to search for said girl before stopping stunned to see she had completely disappeared.

'Christine. Where on earth did you go?'

* * *

><p>"Chris how lovely to see you again!" Christine glared at the man before her when she had finally gotten him alone. His messy blonde hair covering his catlike emerald green eyes slightly which were shining slyly.<p>

"What the hell are **you** doing here?" she snarled absolutely furious with his annoying grin. "And don't touch me." She slapped his hand away as he was about to try and hug her.

"Manners, Christine. I thought Detective Patterson taught you better." he sighed shaking his head disappointed.

"Cut the bullshit before you loose something the use of one of your body parts." Christine hissed making the man laugh weakly. "Now answer the question. What. Are. You. Doing. Here?"

"Can't I just come see an old friend?" he asked making Christine's eyes turn stone cold her voice as cold as the artic winds.

"Like I'd believe that. You work whatever angle you can before backstabbing someone and leaving them to rot. Who are you working for and what the hell are you doing here?" Christine demanded absolutely livid as memories came back making her resentment towards this man grow even more.

"Sounds like someone's still holding a grudge." he tsked as he shook his head.

"And for good reason, it's because of you **she **died." Christine felt a wave of satisfaction wash over her as he flinched.

"I didn't mean for it to end that way. I didn't want her to die Christine."

"Like I'd believe that." Christine hissed as his expression turned painful. "There's a reason why people say you can't be trusted. We tried to give you a chance to redeem yourself. Prove them wrong. But look what that lead to. Guess I know better now. Now answer my question, you owe me that at least and if you don't want to do it for me then do it for **her**." He was silent as he contemplated her words.

"Alright." he sighed in defeat as he met Christine's eyes. "It's the Ouroboros Organization, the one involved with those poor souls murders."

"What about them?" Christine said looking at him suspiciously.

"They're planning something. Something big. And those earlier deaths, that's only the beginning of whatever sick plan they're coming up with." he murmured his eyes glancing back and forth to make sure they weren't overheard. "The bloodshed isn't going to stop any time soon Chris. Those soulless bastards live on the power of fear they invoke in the hearts of the citizens here in New York."

"Are they the reason why Professor Lambert disappeared?" Christine questioned curious.

"That's right. Apparently he was close to unmasking one of the higher ups, but the man's smart. He's obviously alive since his body hasn't turned up yet, obvious he struck some kind of deal or he has something over them or they need him alive until otherwise."

"His time is running out though." Christine murmured thoughtfully when she heard footsteps approach.

"Christine?" she turned to see Tintin looking at her curious.

"What's wrong? Why did you leave so suddenly?" Tintin asked before spotting the man beside her. "Who's this?" He felt a wave of jealousy wash over him as he noticed how close the two were standing next to each other.

"Boyfriend of yours Christine?" her friend grinned looking down at the girl slyly.

"Michael. Shut. Up." Christine said glaring at the man annoyed. "Red, Michael, Michael, Red."

"Nice to meet you." Michael said pleasantly as he shook Tintin's hand.

"You too." Tintin said as he noticed Christine look at her friend with disdain setting his jealousy at ease to see her obvious dislike towards the man.

"Still, I know who you are, you're Tintin the famous journalist. What happy company you keep Christine. Even though you live in the shadows." Michael said smirking at the girl as her expression turned stormy.

"Michael I know several ways of killing and hiding your body without leaving any evidence behind. Do not tempt me because I'll only be so happy to do it." Christine said making Michael hold up his hands in defeat.

"Alright, I get the message." he laughed as Christine sighed aggravated.

"And if you hear anything else send the information to me **immediately**." Christine firmly making Michael giving her a mock salute.

"Annoying." Christine muttered as he walked off leaving Tintin and her alone.

"You seem to like him." Tintin said amused as Christine pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Absolutely." Christine replied her voice laced with sarcasm as she took Tintin's offered arm. "God dealing with that idiot always leaves me in a foul mood."

"Well, I believe I know a good way of dealing with the foul mood." Tintin said thoughtfully as they returned to the ballroom and watched the couples dance.

"Oh, do tell." Christine asked wryly when Tintin stepped quickly onto the dance floor pulling her with him. "Hey." She blushed as she heard a drunken cheer coming from captain Haddock. "God strike me where I stand." Tintin laughed as her cheeks reddened even more from embarrassment.

"Better?" he asked as they danced with the music. His mood brightening exceptionally fast. Christine nodded slightly reluctantly making Tintin grin inwardly as he spun her around. "Good."

"You're such a smooth talker Red."

"That reminds me, what's with the nickname?"

"You rather be called ginger?"

"You know I think I like Red. Lovely colour."

"That's what I thought." Christine smirked her bad mood evaporating completely before feeling a chill go down her spine.

"Christine?" Tintin said as he felt the atmosphere change and suddenly felt on edge.

"You feel it too?" she murmured softly as she felt Tintin's shoulder's stiffen along with his jaw.

"Yeah. Come on, we should return to the table-" As soon as he said that there was a loud explosion and soon there was chaos as masked men flooded into the room.

"And all I wanted was a peaceful dinner." Christine moaned annoyed as she pulled out a gun from under her skirt and handed the extra to Tintin.

"Take a rain-check?" Tintin asked as he knocked one of the masked thugs out and shot down another

"Why not?" Christine said wryly as she shot several men down. Each with a bullet in the leg. She growled as she recognized the Ouroboros symbol on the men's masks. 'Looks like they started to move.'

"Someone call the police!" a voice shouted as Tintin ran out of bullets silently cursing. Look around he spotted Signora Castafiore, Irma, professor Calculus and captain Haddock leave the ballroom unscathed, until he saw Professor Calculus get grabbed by one of the thugs.

"Professor!" Tintin shouted going after them Christine following close behind.

"Shit." Christine cussed angrily as she decked one of the men coming straight at her throwing the empty gun aside.

"Out of bullets?" Tintin asked as they turned the corner, she nodded as she looked up to see the professor waving at them madly as he tried to get away from his kidnapper.

"Tintin! Christine!" Professor Calculus shouted as he watched the pair running towards him. "He's got a gun!"

"Shit!" Tintin cursed pulling Christine to the side as more men came and aimed for them.

"Damn it." Christine muttered as Tintin picked up a gun by the fallen man carefully and shot the enemy down one by one easily before advancing. As they turned the corner they started the chase again when they were met with gunfire as they ran down the hall. Christine hissed as several bullets grazed her.

"Christine!" Tintin exclaimed as he pulled her back behind the ledge and assessed her injuries.

"I'm fine. I don't matter right now, professor Calculus does. And we need him on this case. If those bastards get him then they'll win." Christine said smacking his hand away looking at him with a grim face. Tintin looked at Christine stunned by her disregard of her own life.

"You don't care about yourself do you?" Tintin asked softly as he stroked her cheek. She looked up at him sea glass eyes burning brilliantly with a sad smile on her face.

"I live in the shadows Red. Those who do are treated like scum and to those living in the light are concerned. We do not matter at all." she replied.

"And do you agree with them?" Tintin asked as the gunfire stopped and they started moving. Christine stopped as they got to the end of the hall and turned to him.

"Red." he looked at her watching carefully as she turned to him eyes hardened. "My family was mascaraed right in front of me when I was eight. When I was fifthteen I hunted their murderers down and killed them. I'm not saint. Like any of those living in the shadows I will lie, cheat, and do my best to survive in this hell people call a life. So if that makes me scum, so be it. It doesn't matter." Tintin stopped stunned as he looked at the girl in front of her. She stood proudly in the shadows of the hall. Eyes burning like fire, an air of confidence and defiance surrounding her. She stood there, a girl of the night, living in both the light and dark of New York. Determindly Tintin strode up to her picking up a gun before turning to here.

"I disagree." Christine blinked looking at him surprised as he said that, sky blue eyes burning as he looked at her. She was quiet before picking up another gun and turned away.

"We've wasted too much time." Christine murmured as they started running again, ignoring the sting of her injuries when they spotted their target running down the stairs to the back entrance. "No you don't!" Ignoring Tintin's shout she jumped over the stairrail and landed straight onto the back of professor Calculus kidnapper, ignoring the blinding pain as she pointed the gun at his kidnapper's face. "Don't. Move." He stilled under her as she sat up properly as professor Calculus rushed towards Tintin who grabbed his arm and turned to Christine as she promptly knocked the bastard out and got up when they heard the sound of sirens only watch as a rush of police swarmed into the building. "The cavalry's finally arrived." Christine murmured thoughtfully before turning to thug.

"Checkmate."

* * *

><p><strong>And break! Finally got a little action in. What do you guys think? Too much? Too little?<strong>

**Oh and as always. Please read and review!**


	4. Feelings and Worries

"You foolish."

"OW!"

"Moronic."

"OI!"

"Girl!"

"Watch it!" Christine shouted back at Detective Patterson as he tended to her injuries in Tintin's room. Tintin watched in his chair, a ghost of a smile on his face as he watched the pair amused as Detective Patterson continued cleaning the grazes much to Christine's displeasure and Tintin's amusement. "What are you smiling at?" Tintin's smile turned into an amused grin as she glared at him.

"He's grinning at the idiot." Detective Patterson replied as he put away the cleaning alcohol away to Christine's relief. "You're lucky you only got grazed. I thought you were smarter than that, rushing right into trouble. Really Christine?"

"Hmm, let's see. Cower in fear or rescue the professor Calculus. I think I'll go with rescue!" Christine shot back glaring at her guardian who gave her an exasperated look before looking up at the ceiling imploringly.

"All I wanted was a cute little innocent girl. Why much you torture me God?" Detective Patterson said as he looked at the ceiling.

"Go to hell."

"Watch it."

"Bite me." Tintin snorted at Christine's words as Detective Patterson sighed before turning to Tintin.

"Could you bandage her up please? I need to return to the investigation and I don't have time to babysit her."

"I'm not five you dumbass, I can take care of myself."

"Sure you can." Detective Patterson replied as he patted her head making her scowl at the man while Tintin gave her a small smile. "Well?" He turned to Tintin waiting expectedly.

"Of course." Tintin said to the detective's pleasure and Christine's aggravation.

"Good, I'll see you later Christine." The detective said and then heard Christine mutter, 'Not if I can help it.' Making him sigh and shake his head as he closed the door behind him. It was quiet after he had left. Tintin picked up the first aid kit along with rolls of bandages and pulled up a chair in front of Christine who was sitting on the foot of the bed.

"How are you feeling?" Tintin asked sitting down as he bandaged Christine waist. She had changed out of the dress, apologizing profusely to Signora Castafiore about the condition of it who had assured her it was fine and that she was glad that she, Tintin and the professor were alright. Now she was wearing a fitted long sleeve black shirt, a pair of jeans and army boots. Her shirt and sleeves had been pulled up so he could see the grazes.

"A little sore I guess." She replied as she looked out the window. "How about you?"

"Alive and kicking." Tintin replied as he finished and then started on her arm. He stopped briefly as his eyes met hers. "Something wrong?"

"No." she sighed. "Nothing at all." Tintin looked at her puzzled as she ran a hand through her hair.

"You know you're quite lucky." Tintin said thoughtfully.

"How's that?" Christine asked wryly.

"If you had gotten shot then we wouldn't be able to get dinner." They both laughed at that. "I would have been very lonely, since you'd probably be stuck in hospital. But since you're not and you agreed to a rain check, is there any place in particular you'd like to go tomorrow?"

"Someplace simple, that's all I ask." Christine replied as he started tending to her other arm. He nodded looking thoughtful. For a bit they just sat there in comfortable silence as he tended to her arm. He nodded satisfied as he finished. "Thanks."

"Not a problem." He replied smoothly as she rolled down her shirt and sleeves. It was quiet between the two when their eyes met. Christine froze as burning blue eyes watched her and slowly Tintin leaned forward hand on hers. Lips inches away from hers as he stared back at her when someone knocked at the door making the two jump apart.

"Tintin! How are you boy?" A drunken Haddock burst through the door, Snowy on his heels with a bone between his teeth. "Christine! You must have drunken quite a bit too! Your face is all red old drinking buddy of mine!" Christine got up abruptly grabbing her long coat and newsboy cap.

"I gotta get going." She said swiftly before Tintin could stop her and slipped by the drunken sea captain her mind a mess. 'What the hell was I doing!' She thought her heart beating a mile a minute as she rushed down the hall.

"Wait Christine!" Tintin shouted as he passed by the captain and rushed down the hall after her. He chased her down the hall grabbing her wrist and pulled her right into his chest arms going around her waist as they went into the shadows of the hall hidden from prying eyes. Christine could hear her heartbeat quicken as her hands rested on his chest. "Don't run away." His voice was soft and comforting making Christine let out a shaky breath.

"Red let me go." Christine murmured softly against Tintin's chest trying to push him away to no avail. His arms around her only tightened until he got her to stop squirming. 'What happy company you keep Christine. Even though you live in the shadows.' Michael's voice sneered in her mind making her strengthen her decision. "Let me go."

"No." He murmured softly as he held her close, unwilling to let her escape. Something about holding her in his arms, it just felt right to him. "Christine." She shivered as she felt his teeth graze her neck, nipping at her skin making her hiss as her grip tightened on his shirt.

"Red, s-stop." She said softly as he pulled back softly when her mouth went dry by the primal look in his eyes.

"Tell me you don't want this and I'll let you go." He murmured against her lips his blue eyes searching hers for any denial or fear. "Tell me you don't feel anything and we won't go to dinner." She averted his gaze as he said that.

"I don't want this." She murmured forcefully mentally begging for him to release her.

"Look me in the eyes and say it Christine." Tintin said firmly. She was silent as he said that, slowly as he kept one arm around her waist Tintin cupped her chin getting her to meet his eyes again. "Say it." She opened her mouth but no words would come out, slowly she closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip. Her heart was in turmoil, her heart screaming yes, while her mind said no.

Slowly and possessively Tintin's hands began to explore her, making Christine let out a choked gasp as she shivered her mind becoming hazy from the waves of pleasure taking over her body. Her breathing became ragged as he attacked her neck leaving open mouthed kisses before stopping at her pulse and sucking on it. She let out a strangled gasp as her knees weakened, her arms grasping Tintin's shirt as he pulled her closer and devoured her.

She was sweet, so deliciously sweet. How he wanted more. More and more, it was driving him insane. He pushed her against the wall crushing her body against his feeling every outline of hers.

"Tin-tin." She moaned. That did it. He attacked her mouth, tracing the outline of her lips asking, begging for entry. Slowly she parted moaning as he savoured the taste of her cavern. Loving the way she trembled from his touch and kiss as he held onto her possessively. He growled in approval as her tongue met his shyly as he tangled his hand into her silky locks. She was breathing heavily as he left butterfly kisses down her neck to her pulse sucking on it.

"P-lease l-let me g-go." She pleaded breathlessly Tintin just growled stubbornly silencing her pleas with a heated kiss making her cling to him as her legs turned to jelly. She tried to keep up with him as she felt his tongue, her eyes rolling back as she arched against him making him groan as his hand slipped underneath her shirt. She was shaking as everyplace he touched feeling like it had been lit with a scorching fire.

Christine let out a shaky gasp as she tried to get out of the haze of pleasure she had been ensnared in when she bit her lip hard and pushed him back slightly looking him straight in the eye. Tintin looked down at her wanting more until he watched her sigh in defeat. "Please Tintin." Slowly and reluctantly he calmed down pulling back drinking her in. Her face was flushed, lips swollen from his kisses, her shirt had been pulled down exposing where her neck met her shoulder and he inwardly cheered as he saw a bright red hickey contrasting against her flawless skin. Slowly he released her from his hold letting her slip on her jacket and hat. "Thank you." As she fixed her shirt she turned to Tintin with a thoughtful expression as the air turned slightly awkward and then promptly smacked him upside the head.

"Hey!" he said indignantly and then grinned as she stuck out her tongue at him childishly the awkward air between them disappearing immediately.

"Control your hormones." She said annoyed as he laughed. _You're getting too close to him._ Christine inwardly sighed at the voice nagging her in the back of her mind. 'Let me be happy, while I can.'

"You were just too delicious to pass up." He said taking her hand and kissing it. She blushed making him grin before glaring slightly.

"You're such a Casanova." Christine said annoyed as he released her hand.

"Only to you love." Tintin said making her blush.

"Christine!" The pair turned to see detective Patterson at the end of the hall. "We've got to go."

"Alright!" she sighed before turning to Tintin. "See you tomorrow at dinner."

"Bye." Tintin smiled as she ran towards her guardian and disappeared as she turned down the corner.

* * *

><p>Tintin was grinning when he had returned to his room. Only to be welcomed by a drunken captain Haddock who was singing terribly off key.<p>

"Eighty-eight bottles of beer on the wall, eighty-eight bottles of beer. Take one down and pass it around, eighty-seven bottles of beer on the wall!" he sang, Snowy barking beside him.

"Oh dear." Tintin said frowning as the captain promptly passed out and started snoring. Carefully, he took the half full bottle of whisky from the captain's hands and set it down on the bedside table before putting a blanket over his friend and then went to get ready for bed, smiling the whole time.

* * *

><p>The next morning Tintin woke up to see an irritable captain Haddock who was clutching his head and moaning something about a blasting headache.<p>

"This is why you should have paced yourself captain." Tintin said scolding his friend half-heartedly as he changed out of his pajamas and into a white button up shirt, his signature blue sweater, a pair of brown plus fours pants and a pair of brown boots. Snowy looked up from his spot blinking sleepily at his master as he got up and picked up his coat and hat. "I'm heading out today, do you want me to call you up room service?"

"No, I'll be fine." Captain Haddock said waving him off.

"Are you sure?" Tintin asked as he turned to his hung over friend.

"Yes, I'm sure." he shot back annoyed making his young friend chuckle.

"Alright, I'll see you later-"

"Paddock are you awake?" Tintin jumped as the door slammed open, Captain Haddock yowling in pain as he covered his ears. 'Oh dear.' Tintin thought as the blonde banshee swept into the room. "Why what are you doing still in bed! Get dressed, we're going out today!" Captain Haddock paled as Signora Castafiore rested her hands on her hips looking exasperated. Taking pity on his friend Tintin took charge.

"Signora, the captain is feeling a bit under the weather sadly, I'm afraid that he won't be able to go out with you today." Tintin explained. "And could you talk a bit more softly? He's got a bad headache as well unfortunately."

"Oh the poor thing!" she shrilled softly. "If that's the case I'll take care of him today!"

"No!" Captain Haddock shouted, the pair turned to him, Tintin amused while the Signora looked confused. "I mean you shouldn't bother with me. Go out, Signora, you said you wanted to see New York right? I'll be fine. I can take care of myself!"

"Nonsense, I can wait a day. You come first dear captain!" Signora Castafiore said firmly.

"Well, I'm planning on going out today. Captain, good luck!" Tintin said. "Come on Snowy." Captain Haddock paled as Tintin rushed out of the room with Snowy on his heels shutting the door behind him softly.

"Now." Captain Haddock gulped as he turned to Signora Castafiore. "Let's get you all better so you can join me tomorrow!" Cursing Tintin the captain moaned as he rested his head on his pillow.

'Blistering barnacles, God help me.'

* * *

><p><strong>And DONE! Lol. So what did you guys think? Did you like it? Cause I did! Lol I've been over this chapter so many times rewriting bits and parts until I was FINALLY satisfied! Oh and I put up a picture of Christine's dress on my profile if any of you are curious. I'm was also planning on drawing something for my fanfic. But sadly my printer is broken. (Damn it) Anyway, enjoy and I'll hopefully post my next chapter up soon.<strong>

**Please review!**


End file.
